


Wet

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pants wetting, Piss kink, Sexual Experimentation, Watersports, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: While on a camping trip, Shane finds out first hand that Steven definitely  has a piss kink.
Relationships: Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Shane rolled over in his sleeping bag in the dark, refusing to accept his bladder's incessant need to use the bathroom; he was too tired, too comfortable and the pitch blackness of the tent suggested it was well off until morning. He was simply going to ignore it but after a few minutes he accepted he wasn't going back to sleep unless he dealt with it first so he reluctantly pulled himself from his sleeping bag, stumbled over Ryan in the dark and out into the cool night air.

Shane had to admit there was something oddly beautiful about the night now that he was in it. He, Ryan and Steven had gone away for the weekend on a simple camping trip and while Shane hadn't exactly been excited about it at first the beauty of the nature around them was beginning to get to him...in a good way. The camp sites were spaced far apart enough that you were aware of people around you but they weren't in your face. And their spot was right next to the lake, which now looked oddly creepy and beautiful right now with fog rolling off it, punctuated by the light of the full moon over head. Full moon...Ryan had commented on it earlier around the campfire but Shane waved it off as usual; he wasn't superstitious. No one was going to act any crazier than usual just because there was more of the moon visible than usual.

Shane was looking for a secluded spot in the bushes to do his business when he stopped in his tracks, noticing Steven standing by the lake.

But perhaps standing was too general a word to describe Steven taking a leak down by the lake, bare ass and everything else on total display before God and anyone else who might come upon him. Shane had to put his hand over his mouth to keeping from laughing out loud and making a full moon joke because he knew Steven would be mortified if Shane caught him like this. Only...the longer Shane watched him, the more he suspected that actually maybe he wouldn't be...because wouldn't any normal, sane person be discreetly peeing in the bushes a few feet away instead of standing in the glow of the moon in full view almost as if he WANTED to be seen? Because Steven looked pretty damn relaxed, almost too relaxed, standing out in the open air a few moments after he finished before pulling his pants back up.

Shane was going to bail but Steven turned around too quickly and he was busted. Shane felt his painfully full bladder clench at the sight of shame that at once flashed across Steven's face.

"Shane! What...what...are you doing out here?" Steven managed to stutter out awkwardly. He was biting his lip, digging his hands nervously into his pockets...guilty. He was guilty as hell but Shane didn't really know of what yet. He was convinced it had to do with more than Shane just seeing his bare ass.

"Just taking a leak...you know..." Shane said awkwardly. He didn't know why suddenly HE felt awkward when he hadn't been doing anything. Well…. he hadn't been doing anything other than watching Steven...which….wasn't exactly GOOD.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Steven said a bit too loudly, then looked around as if to see if anyone heard him before turning back to Shane biting his lip so hard Shane was surprised he didn't make it bleed.

"I mean...I just liked the view...and it was nice...it felt nice just...standing there...um...you ought to try it...it's very...freeing...um...uh..." Steven tried to explain, getting redder in the face, wiping sweat off his brow even though it was cool outside.

But there was nothing to explain; anyone who jumped automatically to 'I wasn't doing anything!' obviously had been doing something and it was all failing into place for Shane. All the potty talk they'd had on the show lately combined with Steven out here obviously enjoying himself too much.

"Steven, do you have a piss kink or something?" Shane burst out undiplomatically. He meant to be gentle but honestly he wanted to laugh and he wasn't sure why this was so funny. Goody two shoes Steven getting his kicks off pissing outside where anyone could see him... well that was just funny.

And he knew he was dead right because Steven flushed and swallowed so hard Shane could see his Adam's apple bob. His mouth hung open as if incapable of speech for what felt like forever but that was okay because Shane could WAIT...he was dying to know how Steven would work his way out if this.

"No! Gosh...no! I don't!" Steven blubbered desperately, not looking at Shane but the ground, wiping more sweat off his face then Shane had seen him shed all day in the heat.

"Then please explain to me why instead of discretely peeing in the bushes like I'm planning on doing, you decide to completely drop your draws and piss openly where anyone could see you?" Shane asked, barely hiding his amusement. His bladder throbbed but he ignored it.

Steven was biting his lip, looking desperate; Shane had never seen him this worked up. "It just...felt nice...like...um...exciting" he finally managed. Shane was impressed he was actually honest.

"Steven, that's what a kink feels like. Congrats, you have a piss kink" Shane said. He meant to be funny but he realized Steven took it another way.

Steven wasn't laughing; he wasn't even cracking a smile. He looked pale and twitchy and absolutely panicked. "It's just a little thing...I'm not...a pervert...or anything. Please don't tell Ryan... or anyone else," he said, almost begging. His shame was so heavy Shane almost felt as if he could feel it. Shane wanted to make him feel less embarrassed because hey...everyone had SOMETHING strange they were into right? But what he wanted even more was to know what Steven meant by 'it's just a little thing.' That implied that he hadn't been as oblivious as he had pretended to be.

"Steven" Shane said in as comforting a voice as he could manage and he was glad when Steven looked up at him. "I'm not going to tell Ryan. I know we like to tease you about a lot of stuff but I wouldn't ever tell him anything you really wanted secret." Already, deep inside, Shane knew he was handling this much differently than Ryan would have. Ryan would have thought this was hilarious and he probably would have teased Steven; not really to be mean but it would have been excruciating for Steven. Shane...he didn't really know what he was feeling. But he knew he didn't want to laugh anymore.

"And I'm not going to tell anyone else either "Shane promised, "this can stay just our little secret"

Shane was glad when Steven actually cracked a small smile. "Thank you Shane. Thank you for being a good friend"

Shane wouldn't have thought being a good friend would ever constitute not telling anyone something like this but hey, a friend was a friend. "No problem, man. Everyone's into something. We're all a bunch of freaks."

Steven laughed a bit at that before growing more serious. Shane realized he was watching him...like REALLY watching him and at the same time realized he was squirming a bit because DAMN he really had to pee. Somehow he'd almost forgotten in all of Steven's pee drama.

"I'll...uh...let you...get on with it. Thank you again Shane" Steven said shyly before pushing past Shane and walking toward the tent.

Shane didn't know why he said it; he couldn't explain what made him do it. Maybe it was because Steven seemed SO interested but in a low key, non-creepy way. Maybe it was because he was so desperate to piss and so sleepy he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it was something else...

"Steven" Shane called out and he stopped and turned around, "if I were to...you know, do as you suggested...give your way of pissing a shot...would you…like to….watch?"

As soon as he'd said it, he wanted to take it back. Did he honestly just ask his friend and business partner if he wanted to watch him take a piss? What the HELL was wrong with him? Shane had never had anything close to a piss kink before so WHY was he thinking that, much less saying it?

Steven's eyes grew wide, his mouth hung open in shock. Shane's stomach clenched because he was sure he'd just made things weird. "Are you asking me if I want to watch you pee?" Steven asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Now Shane knew he was squirming but he had to pee so fucking badly and now he was desperately anxious on top of that. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that, I must be delirious" Shane said. Now he was the one sweating profusely.

But Steven stopped him. "No! I want to! I want to watch you" he said loudly, desperately.

Shane froze; something went through his body like a shiver or a tremble. Fuck...this was really going to happen. Well, he'd asked for it...for some reason...and he was going to get it. Steven was so intense about it, it should have scared Shane but it didn't; for some crazy reason it made Shane more interested. He didn't know why he wanted to push this. Steven was normally so not this way that maybe Shane was intrigued. Yeah...that's what he was going to go with; he was intrigued.

"Oh...okay" Shane said quietly for lack of better words; what else could he say? His legs were starting to shake a bit. Before he could think about it too much he walked over to the edge of the lake where Steven had been, aware of his footsteps hurrying along behind him.

He had to give it to Steven; the view was beautiful. The lake seemed to stretch on for forever in the dark, the water looking like black glass, so still and calm. The moon peaked out from behind the clouds, shinning down on him and lake and seeming too bright to be allowed at night. Shane was comforted a bit by the fog though, rolling along to the back edge of the lake, obscuring the view of the campsites on that side of the lake.

"How badly do you have to go?" Steven asked, breaking through Shane's thoughts. His voice was eager but slightly hesitant. He was very interested but trying to be cool. He ruined the effect by biting his lip, a sure sign of eagerness.

Steven sounded breathless; Shane FELT a bit breathless. "I have to go pretty fucking bad" Shane admitted. His bladder throbbed but nerves prevented him from moving.

"Does it hurt?" Steven asked with such curiosity, slightly panted breath, as if he were an alien from another planet that didn't know how it felt to need to pee.

"Yeah...it hurts pretty badly" Shane said, the words sounding strangely like they belonged to someone else. His hands rested on his shorts, trying to get the guts to pull them down. Steven was staring at him...and he was much closer to Shane; Shane hadn't really seen Steven's junk but Steven was definitely going to see his. A ripple of cold sweat ran over his body.

"Just go...it'll feel really good" Steven said. He was still breathless, almost whispering and Shane felt kind of weird because this was starting to feel like some strange kind of dirty talk. And well...equating dirty talk with Steven was...DIFFERENT...

With a gargantuan effort Shane forced himself to pull down his shorts and underwear and let them fall to his ankles. And instantly...it was strange but it did feel kind of good. The cool, night air on parts of skin that were totally not used to being exposed like this was chilling, almost tickling and it did feel good. Of course the chill amplified his need to pee and he resisted the urge to grab his dick because he knew Steven was watching him.

Oh yeah...Steven...when he got brave enough to glance over at him, he was leaning against a tree...STARING...and then Shane did grab himself because he felt so damn exposed. He wouldn't say he was uncomfortable in his body but he wouldn't say he felt that great about it either especially when Steven was staring at him like he was waiting for a damn puppet show to start. Shane shook that thought out of his head; no puppet metaphors or he'd think of this whenever he did another episode of puppet history and wouldn't THAT be uncomfortable...

Shane was aware of every little noise behind him; crickets and twigs rustling and indiscriminate moving sounds. It made everything freeze up inside him. If he got caught like this would he be guilty of indecent exposure? Public urination? Wouldn't THAT be really uncomfortable to explain to people? Shane had to pee SO badly but try as he might he just couldn't make it happen.

Shane was trying to make himself ask Steven how he was so comfortable being so exposed when Steven seemed to answer that for him.

"I think you're overthinking things Shane. Close your eyes and just let it happen" Steven said in that same oddly dirty but not dirty voice.

"Well maybe I am, but you didn't KNOW I was watching YOU" Shane couldn't help but argue back slightly. He didn't feel very menacing with his pants off.

But Steven didn't argue; he just came out of left field and blew Shane away.

"But you know I WANT to watch you...you know that I LIKE it"

Damn...Shane's head whipped around to look at Steven. Steven was leaning against the tree with his arms over his chest. Anyone else might have thought he was chill but Shane could tell he wasn't. Shane had never heard that tone of out Steven Lim before and he wouldn't be able to forget that any time soon. Shane could over analyze it later because right now he was too far gone. He knew he was going to do this because something had snapped inside his brain. He realized he might not have a piss kink but he was very much aware that he was enjoying being WATCHED. Steven watching him pull his pants down, Steven watching him be nervous, Steven watching him grab himself…He could feel it in ways he did not want to explain; racing heart, catch of the breath, feeling tingly. He felt invigorated and all his nerves fizzled out.

Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It still wasn't instant; the setting and Steven watching him made it harder for his body to let go like it normally would just pissing in the bush alone. But he focused on the one sound that didn't scare him or make him feel he was about to be caught; Steven's breath hissing in and out quietly next to him.

And finally whatever was holding on inside him broke free and he could let go. And damn did it feel good, insanely good. In his mind he was sure it was mostly because he'd held it so long but he was shaking with relief. The sound of his piss hitting the ground sounded loud, too loud in the quiet but Shane could still hear Steven's breathing; the two sounds together sounded obscene. He didn't know how close Steven was but it sounded as if he was very close to him and knowing he was watching him so intently made a strange tremble through his body. It was an odd sensation, being so studied for doing something he considered gross. But that didn't stop the hot rush from feeling so good he had to bite his lip to keep from sighing.

Shane didn't know how long he was going to go on but when he was finally done, his legs were shaky and weak as if he'd had a burst of adrenaline and his hands were trembling as he pulled his pants up. Maybe it was embarrassment; only….. he felt only a little embarrassed. He felt more relieved than anything.

But then he turned to face Steven and oh...OH…. there was something else there. Steven was still standing up against the tree but he looked much less chill now; in fact he did not look chill at all. His eyes were big, surprised...shocked maybe? His face was pale except for the flush of pink in his cheeks. He was biting his lips, almost as if to keep himself from saying something and his hands were firmly in front of his crouch; not doing anything just very conspicuously THERE.

And Shane was just standing there, still shaking and wired and not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell from Steven's demeanor whether he enjoyed it or not and aside from that what did you say to your friend after they watched you piss in what felt like a somewhat sexual way?

"So….uh…..you okay Steven?" Shane finally asked after what felt like forever. Steven hadn't moved and it was starting to freak Shane out. Shane felt awkward standing there feeling vulnerable but oddly charged at the same time. And dirty…..he definitely felt DIRTY…..but not a BAD kind of dirty. Dirty like he had been caught doing something naughty…..

Steven seemed to snap out of it a bit; his eyes came to focus, looking right into Shane's. And then he had the audacity to grin sheepishly. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Uh…..better than okay…that was…" Steven started to say. But whatever it was he didn't finish.

Shane could tell something had changed; the air felt charged and heavy between them. Shane wanted Steven to finish; wanted him to say more. Because Shane was feeling very odd; he felt needy and vulnerable and still shaky with excitement. It was almost a post-coital sense of insecurity which frankly seemed ridiculous to even think but there it was…the whole experience was beginning to feel oddly sexual and Shane wasn't sure he'd thought this through.

"It was what?" Shane finally asked when Steven wouldn't finish and he couldn't stand it any longer.

Steven was back to his shy self; his hands still clenched in front of his lap, looking at the ground and grinning. "It was nice…I mean I feel…..embarrassed…..saying it…..but…"Steven stuttered, getting stuck.

"Steven, you just watched me piss all over the place, bare assed and everything. If anyone needs to be embarrassed it's not you" Shane said. He was glad he could still crack a joke at a time like this.

Steven laughed at the comment but then seemed to go deep again. When he looked up at Shane, his eyes wide and searching and vulnerable in the moonlight, he looked so open and exposed it gave Shane pause. He realized how much in that moment maybe this meant to Steven, being able to share something you thought was weird and dirty and not be rejected for it.

"I guess it's just...well...I liked it a lot...more than I thought I would...I..." Steven said growing even more shy, almost painfully shy, not looking at Shane, still clenching his hands. He grinned widely...Shane knew was happy. And right now that was enough; he didn't prod Steven to say more again because that would just be uncomfortable for him.

"I liked it too...being watched. I didn't think I would" Shane admitted. And then he was doing the shy thing; shuffling his feet, his palms sweating...he hadn't reacted that way to anything in a long time.

Steven didn't say anything but his smile grew at Shane's words. Shane suddenly felt differently about Steven, as they stared at each in the cool moonlight, grinning like idiots in their pajamas; he felt like they shared something. He felt like hugging Steven for some reason but he didn't.

They began to walk slowly back to the tent even though Shane knew he'd lie there away awake for a long time. His body still felt tingling and electric; he still felt hormones coursing through his blood and didn't know what to do with them.

Meanwhile, Shane noticed Steven was acting strange; stranger than he had been. His hands were still clenched in front of him tightly, shuffling rather than walking, trailing behind Shane a bit. When Shane stopped and thought about it, it made sense.

"Uh...Steven? Do you have a...situation there?" Shane asked as delicately as he could, gesturing toward Steven's lap. He knew Steven would freak out if he just bluntly came out and asked if he had an erection in so many words. But it was hard for Shane to be delicate when he was trying not to smile.

Steven's embarrassment was enough to confirm Shane's suspicions. He stopped in his tracks, blushing ten shades of red and even though he tried to speak nothing came out but muttered sounds and syllables; eventually he gave up trying to say anything.

Steven had just got an erection watching him piss...well there was no doubt about the piss kink then. This definitely took things from vaguely sexual to definitely something sexual. And it should have freaked Shane out but it didn't.

Actually he was pretty fucking pleased with himself; he'd over analyze later about why he'd want to give his friend an erection but now he was just pleased about it.

"It's okay" Shane assured him, "but you know, you should really take care of that before you go to sleep."

Steven looked at him with such an embarrassed shocked face you'd have thought Shane suggested he fuck a goat or something. Admittedly, Steven didn't have many options. What was he supposed to do? Jerk off into his sleeping bag in their too tiny tent with not only Shane but Ryan sleeping right there.

"No...no really...I'm fine" Steven muttered in utter embarrassment before he pushed ahead of Shane and disappeared into the tent.

Shane was glad Ryan was still fast asleep as he stepped over him and took his place between Ryan and Steven. Steven had his back turned to Shane like he was sleeping even though he wasn't but that was okay; Shane understood. Steven had been horribly embarrassed and didn't know what to say. Possibly he was having conflicted feelings about his reaction to Shane. Because as Shane lay there completely awake in the dark, he was feeling very conflicted himself.

Why had even suggested Steven watch him in the first place? Because for some strange reason he'd been intrigued by Steven's odd kink and he'd been impulsive in wanting to experiment. It wasn't like him to be so impulsive. Maybe it was because he'd been taken off guard.

Shane closed his eyes and thought back. It had felt so good...almost too good. It definitely felt better than pissing SHOULD feel. Rushing out of him hot it had given him shivers and shaky legs. And Steven watching him...even though his eyes had been closed he could FEEL Steven's eyes intently studying him and he knew he had definitely liked that bit. And now there was the knowledge that Steven had been getting hard while watching him. What was he thinking while he was watching him? Shane wanted to ask him but knew he probably wouldn't tell him so he left him alone. But it didn't stop the thoughts; of Steven looking at his dick and his ass, of Steven imagining how hot his piss was or what it felt like, of Steven realizing he was growing hard and aroused.

Fuck...Shane took a deep breath in the quiet of the tent; now HE was aroused. Not full on aroused with an erection thank god, but aroused enough to know that if he touched himself AT ALL he'd be there. He planted his hands firmly at his sides on the outside of his sleeping bag.

Shane laid there for forever it felt like, heart thumping, body pulsing. He knew he was making it worse, listening in the tent for any sounds like rustling in Steven's sleeping bag that would suggest he was getting himself quietly off but all he could hear was crickets and birds. He knew he was definitely making it worse by keep thinking about pissing, how good it had felt and how good it would feel to do it AGAIN...of things so dirty he could only imagine them in the dark at night because in the morning he'd be embarrassed of himself. He'd been impulsive tonight but already he knew he was about to be impulsive again.

Shane knew Steven was still awake; he could feel his slight movements as he shifted into more comfortable positions and he knew Ryan was dead asleep by the sound of his heavy breathing he'd grown used to over the years.

"Steven?" Shane whispered in the dark. His blood was thumping in his ears and his chest, hard and nervous.

"Yeah?" Steven said tentatively.

"What do you think about running into each other outside again tomorrow night? I think there's something I'd like to try" Shane said. Something told him it was a terrible idea but he couldn't deny the excitement running through his body.

Shane wished he could see Stevens face; even so he KNEW he was smiling. "I'd...I'd like that" he said, his voice shaky but excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane woke up in a haze of heat and confusion and instantly knew he'd slept too long. When his eyes opened he was met with blaring late morning sunshine burning through the tent, making his body covered in sweat. Half asleep, Shane kicked his way out of his sleeping. A glance around showed him Steven and Ryan had already gotten up; he could smell the tantalizing scent of bacon wafting into the tent but he lay there for a while on his back, taking in the night before.

The light had been coming up on the horizon pink and soft by the time he'd finally gone to sleep. He'd been so wired; he'd been spinning too many dirty fantasies to sleep. As soon as he remembered some of his thoughts he could feel his already heat reddened cheeks flush. And then he remembered he'd asked Steven to meet him tonight and that he'd said he'd yes and his embarrassment flushed again. What had he been thinking? Shane just hoped he could sit at the table with Steven and eat breakfast like a normal person. He hoped it wouldn't be weird between them because right now he sure felt pretty weird.

Grabbing his headband and using it to push his unruly sweaty hair out of his face, Shane stumbled out of the tent where thankfully it was at least ten degrees cooler. He instantly spotted Ryan and Steven sitting at the picnic table under the tree, finishing breakfast. There was an untouched plate of eggs and bacon for him and he plopped down in front of it,

"Look who decided to join us. I thought you might be sick or something. You never sleep that long" Ryan said as he pushed a cup of coffee toward Shane.

"Just didn't sleep well" Shane said as he sipped the coffee. Then he looked up to see Steven sitting right across from him, bright eyed and smiling like he always was in the morning. How the hell was he so alert, so put together looking when Shane felt like he'd been dragged through a hot pile of garbage? Steven's presence so close and vibrant startled Shane and almost made him dribble his coffee. So much for him playing it cool.

"That's a shame...I slept like a baby. Best night of sleep I've had in a long time" Steven said brightly, staring into Shane's eyes with a smile.

Shane faltered. He took a piece of bacon and began to chew it for something to do.

"Sleeping outdoors will do that, especially as hot as it was yesterday" Ryan said sensibly.

"Yeah, I had the most amazing dream. It was almost like it was real" Steven said. And even though he was supposed to be talking to Ryan his eyes were still boring into Shane's, bright but intense.

Was Steven messing with him? Shane wondered as he stared into those intense eyes. Shane wouldn't use the word flirt but it seemed very suggestive. The way he was looking at Shane, too bold and obvious, almost daring, with Ryan right there felt almost wrong, like trying to touch your girlfriend under the dinner table while your dad was watching you. But still Shane couldn't help but be pleased; was the wonderful dream he was referring to his escapades with Shane? Maybe two could play at that.

"Yeah well...I had to get up and piss and after that it was all over. It was quite a piss too; might be the longest one yet. Though I'm sure I can manage a longer one what with all the water I'm going to have to drink today" Shane said, doing his best to convey suggestiveness through his eyes alone.

It worked; he saw Steven's eyes get big and his fork slipped from his fingers, clattering loudly onto his plate. His cheeks flushed and Shane was pleased; he had no doubt he'd left Steven with the idea of Shane's future long pee. Good, Shane was smiling as he finished eating his bacon.

Ryan was the one who broke through the silence. "Well dude, you better time it and add it to the chart" Ryan said with a laugh, referring to their joke in the podcast about keeping track of pee times. He didn't seem to notice anything weird about Shane and Steven.

Shane thought the whole day might be awkward and stumbling between them but actually it wasn't. They went canoeing in the lake and took a long hike through the hills, eating lunch from the edge of a beautiful cliff overlooking the lake. When the day became too unbearably hot they took a swim and Shane and Ryan teased Steven relentlessly about his Pokémon swim trunks. It was almost completely normal; the only change was that Shane insisted always being in the middle. While walking the trails, while rowing the canoe, while eating lunch...Shane was always in the middle. He needed to be next to Ryan because that's where he'd normally be. Him and Ryan Bergara, thick as thieves. But he had some irrational need to be next to Steve as well. It was almost a compulsion; if he realized he wasn't next to Steven he'd have to remedy it at once. Not touching him, not suspiciously close...just close enough to know he was there, blue hair out if the curve of his eye, Stevens oddly sweet smell in his nose.

Nothing strange happened again until dinner. Eating hotdogs around the campfire, Shane was trying to balance his full plate on one knee and his soda on the other when he lost balance. He reached for his plate first, grabbing it with both hands while the soda tumbled into his lap, spilling the whole thing. Shane could feel it unpleasantly soaking through his shorts and underwear, making him jump up.

Ryan laughed and made a joke about what a klutz he was and Shane laughed a bit even though it was cold and wet and uncomfortable. But when Shane glanced at Steven he wasn't laughing. He was red in the face, eyes wide, hot dog frozen in his hands half way to his mouth. He was starting blatantly at the wet spot on Shane's crotch and it wasn't lost on Shane. His spilled soda did look very much like he'd wet his pants. And then, god help him, all he could think about WAS wetting his pants. He'd never ever fantasized about that; in fact he considered that disgusting until just this moment. But he was lost...all he could think about was how instead of ice cold soda soaking his pants it was his own piss, hot and rushing through his underwear and pants. While Steven watched of course, looking just how he did now; like he was HUNGRY...like Shane was something to eat.

And now he was half hard...

"Uh...uh...excuse me" Shane said awkwardly, putting his untouched plate on his chair for the flies to feast on and walking back to the tent to change.

The second that he zipped the tent behind him, Shane pulled off his wet pants and fell onto his sleeping bag to take a breather. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than Steven or wet pants or pee because he refused to allow himself to get an erection right now.

"This is ridiculous….."Shane muttered under his breath. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a teenager anymore; it shouldn't be so hard to keep himself from being aroused. And it shouldn't have been so hard to keep Steven's hungry look out his head either. What had he expected? He'd already led Steven on; he already knew what was going to happen tonight.

Shane grabbed dry underwear and pants and threw them on, determined to act normal at least for right now. But that didn't last long; as soon as he came out of tent he ran smack into Steven who had apparently been hovering outside the tent.

"Shit! Steven…..what the hell are you doing here!" Shane burst out as he jumped back, his heart racing. Steven was only a few inches from him still looking….hungry. Shane forced himself to take a deep breath, staving off the desire he'd sought to bury. Sweat began to run down his back when Steven's eyes strayed to his now dry lap.

"Uh…..I was just…..uh…checking on you. You've been gone a long time" Steven said. But he was acting twitchy and needy and his eyes kept traveling down to Shane's lap even though there was nothing there now. It made Shane feel hot and sweaty and too desperate. How was be going to wait until nighttime when Steven kept looking at him like he was a snack?

Full of desire and having nowhere for it to go, Shane grabbed Steven tightly by the arms and dragged him behind the tent. Pushing him against the tree, he forced Steven to look into his eyes.

"Steven…you've got to play it cool" Shane urged him. "You looked about ready to have an aneurism when I spilled the soda on me. If you keep losing it like that, Ryan's going to catch on. Do you want him to start asking questions?"

Shane was hoping to imprint some urgency in Steven. Instead Steven looked sheepishly, shy and then he said, "Sorry…..I…..I couldn't help it…..it just…looked like you…..like you wet your pants. It made me think about last night…..it made me…feel kind of…..hot….."

Shane was proud of himself that he didn't just lose it right then and there because….DAMN…

Shane took a deep breath, let go of Steven and pushed him back toward the campfire. "Please hold it together until tonight….at least try" Shane said. He was telling Steven but it was more like he was telling himself.

After the wet pants incident, it felt like the evening drug on much too long. Shane was continually charged, full of want and desire and he was just thankful Steven did actually mange to hold it together and not be so blatantly transparent. When the sun went down and they sat around the campfire drinking beer, Shane restrained himself, barely sipping from his bottle; the last thing he needed right now was to be uninhibited.

Eventually they all crawled into their sleeping bags. Ryan was chattering away and while Shane was trying to make normal conversation, it was hard. He'd intentionally not taken a piss before getting into the tent and his bladder was straining already; he only prayed Ryan would go to sleep quickly.

It felt like he laid there FOREVER…Shane lay on his back, staring at the glow of the moon through the tent and focusing on the throbbing, pulsing of his bladder. It hurt…..A LOT. But the burning pain actually felt kind of good…it was ramping up his desire and need an he resisted the urge to discreetly touch himself under the sleeping bag. He was overly aware of Steven next to him, a warm weight, constantly fidgeting in his sleeping bag. They didn't speak; Shane didn't want to take any chances until he was sure that Ryan was deeply asleep; they'd never be able to explain themselves.

By the time Shane heard Ryan's heavy, deep breath, his bladder throbbed so badly that he was afraid he'd have a hard time even getting up. Shane had noticed that Steven didn't go to the bathroom before bed either and wondered if he was in just as much pain. When he was sure that Ryan was asleep, Shane reached over to Steven, squeezing his hand to let him know it was time. It was hot and sweaty; Steven was just as nervous as Shane was.

Shane walked outside first and Steven followed him a few minutes later. Shane was standing by the edge of the lake when he heard the sound of Steven's footsteps behind him.

When Shane turned around and saw Steven, he felt a whole multitude of things. His bladder was piercing with pain at every movement he made, putting pressure on dick and Steven's close presence made his stomach jump with excitement. But then doubt creeped into his mind. Steven was grinning, looking excited and Shane was suddenly worried he couldn't go through with this. And what did Shane do when he was worried or insecure?

"So….Steven" Shane blurted out, "you going to piss on me or am I going to piss on you? I assume you have a preference."

Well…he couldn't have handled THAT worse…Steven's face dropped immediately. His mouth fell open, his eyes bugged out wide and his cheeks flushed red. "W….what?" he managed to stutter out quietly.

Shane shifted uncomfortably and his bladder screamed out. "Okay, I might have come on a little strong" Shane admitted. "But…..I mean…is that something you'd be into trying?"

Steven looked like his brain was short circuiting; he was wiggling, shifting his feet and biting his lips. "Uh…..um…..yeah…..but I HAVENT done…..that" Steven said so quietly Shane had to lean in to hear him.

"Obviously…"Shane said, "But I assume you'd rather do one or the other?" Shane was sweating despite the chill in the air. He still couldn't believe he had actually thought of this, much less ASKED Steven this and part of him was now worried it was too much. Steven wasn't going to be able to go through with this; Shane wasn't sure that he could either.

Steven bit his lip, his face turning even redder as a sly smile began to cross his face. He was looking down at the ground when he said, "I'd like you to piss on me"

Shane was abundantly proud of himself that he didn't simply come in his pants at that, the words and Steven's earnest tone making his dick twitch. It was so novel to hear Steven say a word like piss; it sounded dirtier when he said it because he was always so proper. But Steven saying he wanted Shane to piss on HIM nearly undid him. If he'd had to put money on it he would have guessed it would have been the other way round and though he'd have been okay with it, this was better, so better. Shane had to stop for a moment and gather himself; the speed he'd gone from not having a piss kink at all to nearly coming in his pants thinking about peeing on Steven was enough to give him mental whiplash.

Steven was the picture of embarrassment; his cheeks were deep red, he was biting his lips and he looked hesitantly up from the ground at Shane with a worried kind of grimace on his face. When Shane didn't speak, Steven anxiously said, "If that's okay with you" as if it wouldn't be. He was fidgeting and wiggling, half from nerves and half from his own need to pee no doubt.

"Yes of course it's okay with me" Shane said surprised to find his own voice shaky. "As much as you love to be out in the open, maybe let's find a place at least a little private"

And then Shane was walking toward some bushes by the lake, almost as if on autopilot, feeling numb and electrified at the same time.

Behind the bushes there was just enough room for him and Steven to stand by the lake not be seen. They view was just as spectacular as last night; rolling eerie fog and bright brilliant moon. Steven's eager face was illuminated by the brightness and Shane felt his stomach twist with nerves. Things were going to change between him and Steven after this; they already kind I'd had. He didn't know how much but it was definitely going to be different. Shane was nervous.

"Oh gosh...maybe I shouldn't be doing this. It feels so...so...naughty" Steven said, his words quiet and cautious but full of mostly concealed desire.

Shane turned around and looked at Steven full on in the moonlight, sweating cold sweat, his bladder pulsing so painfully he thought he might crack. "Steven, if you're not one hundred percent sure you want to do this, then I can't do it. I need to know you're totally sure this is what you want to do because if you're not and we do this and then later you wish you hadn't, Well I can't take the risk that you'd end up hating me or not want to be friends anymore. Tell me you're totally sure or that you want to stop" Shane said seriously. Shane knew Steven had strong morals and he respected him for that but he couldn't take the chance they'd do this in a moment of passion and then Steven would feel guilty and his guilt would make him hate Shane.

Steven stuttered, his face flushing; he looked like a lost puppy. And then Shane did something that surprised even himself; he reached over and pulled Steven into a hug, something he couldn't ever remember doing before. Steven was the hug giver not him; but he felt Steven instantly melt against him, arms wrapping around Shane and hugging tight. Somehow this felt even more intimate than what had happened last night.

"Either one is okay with me...don't say something just to please me" Shane whispered as Steven clung to him.

They stayed like that for a minute before Steven gave him an especially tight squeeze. "I'm sure...I want to do this with you" he said. And Shane could hear it in his tone; he was genuinely sure.

They let go a moment later and Shane stared at Steven, wiggling and fidgeting. The moment of uncertainty passed, Shane felt his bladder ache again and his dick twitch. Now that it was going to happen for sure Shane was overcome. The pulsing need he'd felt all day and tried to keep at bay was alive and desperate inside him. Watching Steven's obvious need to pee deepened it and gave him an idea.

"Good, were on the same page then" Shane said, surprised his voice was so strong. "But first I want you to do something"

Steven swallowed visibly but when he said "what?" he was eager, open and not about to back down.

"I want to see you piss your pants" Shane said bluntly.

The effect on Steven was instant; his mouth fell open and he made a sound that sounded like a mix between a gasp and moan that made Shane's heart speed up. "What?" He managed to stutter.

"You're wiggling around like a toddler doing the pee dance" Shane said gesturing toward Steven "I know you have to go"

Steven's twitchy hands went to his lap, grabbing, squeezing his legs together. "I do really have to pee" Steven whispered as if it was dark secret.

"Have you ever pissed yourself on purpose?" Shane asked. He had a hunch he had. When Steven looked at the ground he knew it was true.

"A few times...alone. Never with anyone watching me" Steven whispered.

Shane couldn't help but imagine Steven at his home, alone, ashamed, full of need, wetting his pants. Tormenting himself about trying it, knowing he had to experiment...he seemed so shy, so embarrassed. Steven's innocence was oddly intoxicating.

"Well now I know that you rather LIKE the idea of being watched so I don't think you'll have a problem pissing yourself while I watch" Shane said quietly, darkly. He saw a tremor run through Steven and he seemed speechless, only nodding in agreement. The next question left Shane's mouth before he could stop it.

"Did you get hard when you did it?"

Steven's eyes got wide. "What?" He asked so quietly Shane could barely hear him. He knew Steven had heard him just fine and didn't want to answer; that alone told him he had.

"You heard me" Shane said, "before when you pissed yourself, did your dick get hard?"

Steven was so embarrassed he laughed a bit nervously, still wiggling. He looked right into Shane's eyes when he nodded vigorously.

Warmth flooded through Shane's body, making him flush and sweat. "Go on then...do it. Let me see..." Shane asked, eyes dark and intent on Steven.

"I'm...I'm nervous" Steven admitted, wiping sweat off his brow.

"That's okay...unless you want to stop" Shane said, still giving him an out.

"No...I don't want to stop. Just...give me a second" Steven said, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate.

Shane didn't care if he took all fucking night; he just wanted him to do it. It was suddenly eerily quiet in the night without their whispering; Shane could hear a few distant crickets, a dog bark halfway across the campgrounds...and Stevens breathing. It was loud...and getting louder. It was more like panting...desperate. Shane watched Steven; his head was tilted back slightly, eyes closed as he gasped for air. His hands gripped the hem of his shirt and there was something oddly erotic about the look of need Shane saw in his face.

Steven let out a little noise that was like a surprised moan...and then it happened. First a small, dark wet patch that stared out on the crotch of his shorts and began to spread. Further across his crotch until it was a large patch and then it was flooding down his legs. It ran down the sides of his shorts and then down his bare legs, making a puddle between his feet. Shane could imagine how it felt, hot and wet, running against his skin...it was so dirty so filthy...he should be disgusted. But he wasn't...the look of abandon on Stevens face and the little moaning noises he was making as he let go was the most open, most erotic thing he'd seen from Steven and he couldn't look away. Steven's look was almost tortured; he was getting relief as he let go, and getting aroused but there was still shame there too, the shame of his pissing himself while Shane watched him. The puddle between his legs had grown and now he could hear Steven's piss dripping into it between his little moans; Shane fought the urge to touch himself. Why was this so fucking hot?

After entirely too short of a time, Steven finished, panting and gasping for air as if he'd run a great distance. His pants were soaked and his hands were shaking; when he looked at Shane he looked embarrassed but his eyes were dark, heavy, full of need...Shane didn't even try to pretend that he didn't notice the bulge in Steven's pants. It wasn't exactly hard to do; Steven was grabbing himself through his wet pants and Shane almost couldn't deal with it.

"How do you feel?" Shave asked in a deep voice because something had to be said.

"I feel good...really good" Steven said, his words having more meanings. His eyes flickered to Shane's crotch. "I bet you're...hurting. I bet you want to go too"

Shane did, so desperately bad; that look in Steven's eyes, desperate and aroused shook Shane to his very core. They were here; they were now at this place they'd never be able to return from.

"Say it, Steven...tell me what you want me to do" Shane said. His heart thumped, his dick twitched...he wanted to pee so bad he could hardly think.

It was a sign of how far gone Steven was that he didn't miss a beat or look shy or ashamed; he just looked at Shane desperately and said, "I want you to piss on me. I want to watch you do it...I...I want to feel it on me"

Shane had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep from losing it; the night air was suddenly not enough to cool him and he was sweating profusely. "I had no idea you could be so nasty, Steven" Shane said in awe when he gathered himself. Seriously, who would have thought? Steven always acting innocent and naive...Shane felt a bit lucky he'd been the one to see this side of him.

"I guess I am...are you grossed out?" Steven asked, still deep and dark but now with a trace of concern; he thought maybe he'd put Shane off. He clearly didn't hear the awe in Shane's tone.

"No, no I'm not. I guess I'm a freak too" Shane said hurriedly before he rushed toward Steven, grasping his arms tightly. In a fluid motion, Shane had grabbed Steven and pushed him to the ground so he was lying on his back, staring up at Shane who already had his dick out, half hard and aching to let go.

Shane only paused when the full reality hit him; looking down at Steven, open and willing and actually grinning at Shane, it felt almost wrong to use Steven this way. He had to pee so bad he almost wanted to cry but his stupid sense of morality stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked after Shane had paused for a long, long minute.

Shane couldn't say anything; he felt awkward enough standing there with his dick in his hands, staring down at Steven who looked so freaking innocent and alluring at the same time. But it was almost like Steven guessed what he was thinking.

"Shane...please do it. I really, really want you to" Steven almost begged. His hand was clutching himself through his wet pants and just when Shane was about to make some kind of protest, Steven audaciously put his hand down his pants and full on grabbed himself. "Please, please do it"

'No, no...peeing on Steven is wrong', Shane's mind trilled but he was already too far gone. It was wrong, really wrong but this whole situation was and if he was fucked up Steven had to be more so.

After that, it didn't take long; the flood inside him that wanted so desperately out finally let loose. As soon as Shane's stream hit Steven on his chest and stomach, he let out a moan Shane would never forget as long as he lived. Steven's shirt was quickly soaked through, streaks of hot piss running down across his chest and stomach and down his sides. Steven was wiggling, writhing beneath him, moaning as if insensible. When Steven lifted his wet T-shirt so that Shane's piss was hitting his pale skin, Shane was the one who let out such a moan he was surprised it didn't wake anyone. He couldn't help it; this was the nastiest, dirtiest thing and he couldn't stop himself.

Shane watched the rivers of piss run across Steven's stomach and chest; he watched as he pumped his dick in his pants quickly, not even trying to pretend he wasn't. Shane felt like he was in limbo; he felt such surging relief as let his piss go but there was a different ache beginning deep and pulsing...by the time he was finally done peeing, his dick was painfully hard.

It was over too quickly and then there was silence. Shane froze, his dick still in his hand as he watched Steven to see what he would do. Steven lay on the ground, looking at Shane; his hand had stalled but was still down his pants. His mouth was open and they were both panting in the quiet of the night. The moonlight made the liquid on Steven's skin shine.

What the hell was he supposed to do it say now? Shane wondered. He was shaking, trembling from the relief of letting go and yet on fire. Just as he was wondering what he could possibly say, Steven saved him from saying anything. In mere seconds, Steven had gotten up from the ground, rushed toward Shane, and effectively pinned him against the tree. Steven's face was somewhere close to where Shane's ear was; he could feel Steven's deep breaths against his ear. Shane could feel the piss on Steven's clothes now soaking into his own where they were pressed together and he'd been so surprised he hadn't had time to move; his dick was still out and sandwiched between them, pressed into hot wetness. It was so filthy; Shane bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

"Shane..." Steven whispered his name quietly, needy, in his ear. And that's when Shane realized Steven was pumping himself again, hard and fast, up against him.

So, THAT'S what they were doing...Shane didn't overthink it; he needed it too bad and Steven had initiated it anyway. He wrapped his hand around himself and began pumping, fast and desperate, the wetness and the friction against Steven enough that he knew it wouldn't take long at all.

Steven's head was up against his neck, breathing hard and fast and Shane let his head fall to Steven's shoulder. Their panted breaths together were loud; it broke through the stillness of the night air but Shane couldn't have stopped if he tried. It was too, too GOOD…after all of the buildup, after all of the anticipation and waiting and naughtiness, finally he was getting relief. His hand around his dick and the delicious friction of the moisture on him had him feeling his orgasm gathering before he expected it.

But still Steven beat him to it…..when Shane was desperately close he could tell Steven was about to come. He felt Steven tense up against him before letting out an obscenely loud moan as he came, his weight warm and comforting as he collapsed against Shane gently. Shane could feel the beat of Steven's heart against his chest as he finally came, harder and longer than he could remember doing in a long time, leaving him shaky and gasping for breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; pressed against each other, out of breath and hot, a wet and sticky total mess. As soon as Shane had come his rational mind came back and he worried because what the HELL did he say or do now? He was afraid to even look at Steven because he was afraid that now that that had happened he would feel guilty or bad.

But the silence stretched on and eventually Shane simply couldn't STAND it any longer so he pulled away and looked at Steven. He was surprised and relieved to see Steven was still grinning sheepishly at him like he had before. Shane was about to ask him how he was doing when Steven said, "Well…..we stink a bit. I think we need a shower"

Shane had to laugh; from relief and from the goofiness that was just plain Steven. Maybe he didn't need to overthink things. Maybe things would get weird in the light of day. But right now, everything was okay.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Shane agreed with a wide grin, "let's go get a shower."


End file.
